Spring Fever
by Idiot Anonymous
Summary: Ezreal would yell at this creature- Vladimir, he is called- to release him, but it would be a waste of breath and only further excite the other in his current state. Believe him, he tried it earlier and that did not go over well.
1. Instinct

**Author's Note:** I said I wouldn't do it, but I did anyway. My most popular request by far is for an M-rated story, which I refused to do until I got this anonymous request on Tumblr: _"A spring fever themed fic in which vlad tries and fails somehow to mate with ez. :3 Anything after that if anything at all is up to you. Id like to see something more though! Like aftermath stuff. x3"_

I didn't start right away on this by any means. Initially I thought it was a good idea, yes, but not something I could pull off…I still don't think I have, but oh well. If anything, you can see this is a reason I don't write M fics; I can't write anything close to porn to save my life. As it is, this one is still mild compared to ones I have seen…like I said, I can't write this stuff. xD

Anywho, I started writing it because the idea, weeks after getting this request, started nagging at me and I could not focus at all. _At all_. So, in the end, you all have received your M fic! :) This will be multi-chaptered (the second is written but can be reworked if needed or just a separate bonus thing), and I am very much open to suggestions. I only have an idea of the next chapter, but nothing after that. I don't know how to end this or where to take it from here, so request away while I'm still writing this monstrosity. xD

As always, if you see any typos, plotholes, and/or know of anything I can add, please tell me. ;A; I always feel as if these can be more detailed, even if I can't think of anything more to add. Also there are often typos and plotholes I overlook, so if you see one don't be afraid to point it out!

**Pairings:** Ezreal/Vladimir; no others planned. I doubt any other characters will even show up unless the scene is taken back to Piltover or to Noxus for whatever reason. xD

**Sexual content:** I'm not putting it in M just for giggles; it is tame compared to most, but I wouldn't say it's kid-friendly either.

**Quick side note:** Just to clear things up, this one has no relation to my previous writings. At all.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Ezreal dislikes spring for many reasons. One would be the weather; now that it's warming up, all those stupid bugs are coming back and some of the larger predators are coming out of hibernation thanks to their prey returning. He loves warm weather, sure, but not what madness it brings with it. It makes his explorations harder than they already are…which he does like, but he could do without bug bites and wild cats trying to eat him.<p>

Another reason would have to be that everyone loves spring, which means everyone is going to invite him to random spring parties he could care less about. People from Piltover seem to like making up excuses for a nice party…Ezreal really doesn't care for them. Pre-Harrowing, Harrowing, Pre-Snowdown, Snowdown day, and so on; all of these and more are celebrated. Maybe it's because the state is so dead-set on being the best in technological things that its workers look for any excuse to take a break and have fun. Whatever the reason, he doesn't like being dragged into it; naturally, spring means warm weather which means barbecues and such.

Though out of all those reasons to dislike spring, who could have guessed something such as a little spring fever would end up blowing those seemingly smaller annoyances completely out of the water.

The explorer crashes to the ground, his dodging maneuver doing its job but now landing him in a more vulnerable position. Ezreal scrambles back to his feet and lunges forward, just scarcely evading another pounce from the creature chasing him. He doesn't have much time after that to recover himself as his attacker immediately pounces again; its aim is remarkably accurate for something moving so quickly. A quick dart under the table and to the other end sends the aforementioned beast crashing right into the innocent furniture item, easily reducing it to mere pieces of its former self. This stuns his pursuer long enough for Ezreal to bolt out the back door, taking a sharp left turn down a nearby alley and away from the bustling city of Piltover.

He has no time to rest. Ezreal jumps over a few stray boxes in the darkening alleyway, dodges around trashcans, takes various sharp turns when able; anything to get out of the city quickly and yet not be seen or captured easily. His seeker knows where he is heading anyway. With moonlight illuminating his path, he sprints full-tilt into the ever thickening woods ahead rather than the people-filled city far behind him. He knows it's stupid and that he _should_ go get help, but he can't let his hunter follow him to town…doing so would only get people killed. Ezreal can handle anything this beast dishes out. He knows this creature won't kill him…but this isn't something he can say he prefers over being attacked with intentions to kill.

The explorer doesn't know how this creature found him, why it tracked the boy down so persistently, or why it- well, he- started acting this way; but he really would rather not stick around to find out. He has a pretty good idea of what the beast wants to do to him and he wants nothing of it. Ezreal continues his run through the woods, trying his best to take certain routes so he knows how to return home when the time comes. The down side is this also means he is more likely to be caught. He needs to randomize his path or he will certainly be captured.

Ezreal knows he can only run for so long; he's exhausted and barely able to breathe as it is. His legs hurt, his lungs hurt, his throat hurts and his mouth is bone dry from the constant intake of air…everything hurts and he needs to stop soon. Rather than continuously going in the same direction, the young champion decides to take a sharp turn right. This sharp turn almost gets him clothes-lined by a tree branch, but the quick action will hopefully obscure his scent for a little bit or maybe trick the creature long enough he can get further away.

He runs in this same direction for a good while before he finally can't take it anymore. He collapses in a convenient hole next to a tree and under a bush; easily shielding Ezreal from any watchful eyes. His scent will likely still be picked up, but with flowers starting to bloom on some bushes in the area, his scent should be at least somewhat hidden for the time being…just not nearly enough to hide him if his hunter comes near. He allows himself to relax for at least a short time, he will need it.

A cool breeze blows through the bush, cooling down the fatigued champion at least a little. Ezreal does his best to try and level his breathing and calm his racing heart…the creature will only pick up on him sooner if his panting and heartbeat stay this loud. Only a little bit longer, he can only stay a short time longer before he must resume his running. He swallows dryly.

Ezreal finds it safe to assume he only has to keep away from this creature until the sun rises again, bearing in mind he never sees his hunter out during the day. Naturally this is easier said than done, but he believes he can do it. It might be early in the night, but if there's one thing this explorer has learned on his more dangerous expeditions, it's how to run and hide really, really well.

Thinking back on one of many jungle trips, the wild cats and other much larger beasts would mostly hunt by smell and hearing rather than sight. Sight can be fooled easily by most prey there, so smell and hearing are used more than sight alone. All he had to do during that trip was remain in an area that either obscured his scent to the point of being so overpowered by, say, wild flowers, that nothing could smell him; or he had to sit still, couching down silently until the predator left. Staying downwind, which he is now, was and is a must. If he happens to be upwind of his seeker, he will be found right way.

His hunter…Ezreal shakes his head weakly. The creature hunting him likely thinks this is a game. It…_he_ is chasing the boy for sport. For Ezreal this is much less fun…if he gets caught again the creature won't be so careless this time around. The first time he got lucky; his current seeker made his intentions clear before going after the boy and made no effort to hold Ezreal in place. Once the explorer figured out what was going on (which the boy would be amazed he even managed to do so if not for a few…_obvious_ hints) he made a run for it. Their little runabout lasted for a good long while before he was able to stun the creature and flee. He still can't bring himself to believe the reasons for that creature hunting him.

Speaking of which, break time is over, Ezreal decides reluctantly as he staggers to his feet. His legs still hurt, as do his lungs and throat, but he can make it a ways further. The explorer cautiously looks around, taking in the eerie near-silence and his surrounding area with the utmost attention. Silence is never good…it means there is a predator nearby, more often than not. Or at least it usually does; this forest is often rather silent aside from the crickets, which continuously chirp unless you get near them (which never seems to happen). This is, sadly enough, one less thing he can use to assist in his escape slash avoidance of his seeker.

Another breeze sweeps by, blowing the grass, leaves, and branches calmly. The noise has a slight calming effect on him as he cautiously crawls over the cool grass below and out of his mini-trench and from beneath the bush. Under any other circumstances this would be a beautiful spot for stargazing or even a quick nap. If only he had that leisure now. He stands up, again looking around for any threats. None so far. Just crickets chirping, moonlight shining, and stars twinkling over the somewhat damp grass; green is pretty much everywhere he looks…he might not like spring, but the sights it provides are breathtaking.

Though not nearly as breathtaking as suddenly finding himself getting an up-close look at that grass thanks to something ramming into his back. This easily knocks the wind out of Ezreal, whom ends up sprawled on the ground. The sudden hit dazes the explorer for a few moments, but he does manage to try and lift himself to his feet, managing only to sit up on his hands and knees. Even this small action seems quite a feat to him in his current state…well, it is until he feels his attacker position himself right behind, and on top of, the smaller boy. Ezreal yelps, attempting to scramble out from underneath his attacker only to not even get so much as an inch further when the creature's arms wrap tightly around his torso. Ezreal would yell at this creature- Vladimir, he is called- to release him, but it would be a waste of breath and only further excite the other in his current state. Believe him, he tried it earlier and that did _not_ go over well.

Ezreal's attacker growls and shifts downward, forcing his weight on the smaller male to bring him down to the ground. Naturally the boy tries to resist him, using his arms and legs to try and keep himself above the grass below, but is easily overpowered. The explorer's knees dig into his stomach painfully as he is pushed downward; he would try and move his legs elsewhere to avoid this, but Vladimir clearly foresaw such an action and placed his own legs beside Ezreal's. This setting disallows any possible escape for his smaller victim. Ezreal clenches his teeth, uttering a snarl of frustration and trying desperately to back himself up and push his attacker away. He soon regrets doing both, especially at the same time, as these signs of frustration to him must mean something completely different to Vladimir; this much becomes painfully apparent as he now gets to _feel_ just how excited his attacker is.

He didn't notice it until now, but the creature's legs being on either side of his own not only prevents Ezreal's escape but presses his rear _comfortably_ against Vladimir's loins. Essentially, he is able to feel the heat from the creature's lower regions and of course the results of said heat on the creature's parts. Thinking back, attempting to crawl backwards into his attacker probably wasn't one of Ezreal's brightest ideas; the only thing he accomplished was brushing against his already stimulated aggressor…basically he has just presented himself to the larger male. Vladimir keeps his captive trapped under himself for a good while; almost as if contemplating how he is going to go about his next actions. The creature's chin remains pressed painfully against his victim's collarbone as his head keeps the other's in check and unable to move.

Quite a bit of shifting around is felt by Ezreal, and the creature's arms switch between holding and not holding him in place, but why this is he isn't sure. He doesn't try to look behind him knowing that he could not affectively do so anyway; his head is forced to rest at an uncomfortable, tilted angle thanks to Vlad. The explorer can hear clothes shifting around and a belt's buckle clinking, but it certainly isn't his (to which he is thankful). It could only mean however that his attacker might have just shed his lower clothing to further his attempts to mate with the boy. Ezreal suppresses a shudder, knowing that would only make things worse. He can't escape and he can't fight back; there's really nothing else he can do but hope this either ends soon or an opportunity for escape arises one way or another.

Teeth graze against his neck, arms around his torso tighten, Vladimir's legs force Ezreal's closer together, the heat coming from his aggressor seems to increase, and now the creature's…_tool_ ends up jabbing painfully against his rear. It was before, but unlike then it has some force behind it. The explorer yelps, struggling what little he can against his larger, more powerful attacker. His struggle is easily suppressed and only seems to further excite Vlad, as the creature thrusts himself against Ezreal again. Struggling is evidently not the answer; he tries to stay quiet, even as the creature's pushing against him becomes slightly quicker and much, much harder in force.

Despite his best attempts at staying silent, claws digging into Ezreal's sides earn a pained cry from the boy; he could just barely handle the Vladimir's lower half's persistent attempts to find an entrance which obviously isn't there, especially when Ezreal _still has his pants on_, but nails plunging into his sides, no doubt drawing blood, is just too much. His cry combined with the scent of blood earns a low, pleasured growl as the creature fervently licks the sweat from his mate's neck and face. As he does this, Vladimir's grip around Ezreal's torso tightens and shifts as if struggling to keep himself in a proper position as he works his smaller captive. Shortly after noting this, the boy feels himself lifted slightly off the ground; again, he gets the feeling Vlad is trying to find a good position to continue his rather misguided attempts at mating with his chosen partner. If this is the case, a struggle might help him…

Yet again Ezreal is tightly held against Vladimir, being both pulled against his chest and pushed down against his groin. The explorer takes advantage of the new position best he can and attempts to move his lower body, but again Vlad quickly thwarts his victim's effort by forcing the two back down toward the ground. So much for that. The constant shifting and squirming movements from Vladimir leads Ezreal to assume the creature is having troubles gripping onto him because of the size difference…if this is indeed the case, he has a shot at escape, however small it might be.

Vladimir groans loudly, again putting his full weight and then some down upon his mate to push the boy harder against the ground and steady himself as his hips do the rest. The creature's tempo is slow, however Ezreal can tell by his soaked pants it would no doubt get the job done assuming he were female and again assuming the creature had bothered to remove the aforementioned pants…not to say he's unthankful Vladimir didn't think of that. Even with his pants on, Ezreal feels the heat coming from his aggressor's lower regions _and_ the fluids he is secreting. This feeling unnerves the boy, automatically causing another escape attempt from him which is easily ignored. He's too worn down to put any strength into his resistance…to Vladimir, it likely feels like he's going along with this.

The creature's breath runs over Ezreal's now slick, from both sweat and Vladimir's own saliva, neck at a constant, rapid pace. Ezreal desperately hopes this means he is wearing out, but he doubts this heavily. Constant growls and groans between panting from his aggressor leads him to think this isn't anywhere near the end. Vlad's previously slow tempo does, however, pick up; further paining his mate. As if before he wasn't being agonizing enough, now he has to push himself against the smaller boy even faster. His claws dig in again and his breath quickens to match; this mixed with his faster rhythm easily earns a long, pained whine from Ezreal. He really can't take much more of this.

Even this small sound catches the creature's attention, however; though again it must be lost in translation as Ezreal earns a sound from Vladimir that bears a close resemblance to the one he made, just with a more…pleasured tone to it. Vladimir's head rubs against his almost affectionately; Ezreal realizes only then that he too is soaked with sweat. The creature's closeness to him…the fact that _Vladimir_ is attempting to _mate_ with _him_ must have gotten to him more than he thought. He isn't used to people being this close, much less rubbing themselves against him or trying to slip their private parts into him for some reason or another. Apparently Vladimir can smell the effect it has on Ezreal quite easily.

Though only slightly, the creature shifts and makes some noise bordering a growl before one of Vladimir's clawed hands finally removes itself from his side. Ezreal almost, _almost_, sighs in relief until that hand, stained with his own blood, turns his head to the side and forces his lips against Vlad's. Once that is done, Vladimir's arm slings over the boy's shoulder to not only keep his head in place but steady the creature as well. Unsurprisingly, Ezreal gasps from the sudden action, namely the kiss. Thankfully he gets his mouth closed before Vladimir's tongue gets in; unfortunately the creature nips at and licks the boy's lips in an attempt to get Ezreal to open up again.

Ezreal does what any sane person would do and tries (in vain) to keep his head away and his mouth clamped shut. What he doesn't expect is for Vladimir to, especially in his sex-crazed trance-like state, move the hand he still has around the boy's side downward, running it over Ezreal's rather _sensitive_ area up to his chest and back to dig into his side. This easily earns another sharp gasp from Ezreal, whom isn't so quick to shut his mouth this time. The boy's mouth _was_ dry from his run before, so when he feels the creature's tongue in his mouth it feels more like a really, _really_ wet rag or something. It's no wonder now why Vladimir kept licking him before, the creature's mouth has been watering from the human's scent…though this might be normal for vampires. Whatever the reason, Ezreal bites down on Vladimir's tongue once he snaps out of his daze. The creature just moans into their kiss, thoroughly enjoying the boy's taste…and now the taste of his own blood mixed in. Well, the explorer's mouth certainly isn't dry anymore, though he'd prefer it over foreign saliva and blood by a long shot.

The explorer can safely say, even in the most humid of jungles he has never felt this overheated. Ezreal blames it completely on the creature, though a part of him thinks he, his body not his mind by any means, might actually be _enjoying_ this…which would certainly explain the stabbing pain in his stomach that isn't his knees. Vladimir releases him from their kiss after awhile, leaving both parties panting, focusing now on nipping the boy's neck; unfortunately for Ezreal this somehow earns a moan from him…which certainly doesn't help matters. Sounds from him only encourage Vladimir to tighten his grip almost dangerously and increase his pace. Nipping turns to a full-fledged bite soon after this, which is likely meant to steady Vladimir; or maybe it's normal for vampires as they mate…whatever the reason, the loss of blood from that bite soon becomes one too many wounds for the human.

Psychological and physical tolls on the boy become simply too much to bear, which is to be expected after a good ten minutes plus of Vladimir's idea of romance. Ezreal blacks out soon after the creature's bloodied fangs remove themselves from his neck.


	2. Aggravation and Humiliation

**Author's Note:** Well, uhm, this took longer than expected. ;A; I apologize for that, I just couldn't for the life of me get this one to work out. Writing is odd like that…speaking of odd, I cannot exactly remember why I set the scene to a colder climate, but I assume it was for a reason so I'll leave it there for now. I can think of a few uses for it…

Anywho, I had a request around the same time as the initial spring fever one asking me to actually write out that whole bathing thing I've mentioned in a few fanfics. I think I planned to vaguely write it someday anyway, but I guess since it's a request I could put in a bit more detail into it…and since the requests were about the same time, I thought 'hey, why not, let's combine them!' So here we are! xD

Chances are there will be at least one other chapter…I am unsure what to do with it though (aside from maybe a short lunch scene), so suggestions are very much welcome! As always, if you see any typos, plotholes, or any weirdness, let me know so I can fix it! Thank you. :D

...I should probably rewrite the first chapter eventually.

**Pairings:** Ezreal/Vladimir

**Sexual content:** Near the end there's a bit of mature stuff thrown in as a nod to another request I didn't exactly wish to write, but aside from that just a lot of licking.

**Side notes:** Again, I apologize for how long this took. ;A; I keep putting my time into little side fics (shameless plug to my livejournal/tumblr goes here; check my profile for a link to many more fanfics), hopefully this makes up for it.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Ezreal awakes with a start and a cold sweat, panting heavily as he looks around frantically for any sign of the creature. His panting slows little by little as he finds no signs of the beast in sight. He raises his hand to his chest as if making sure his heart is indeed still beating in his chest, not just his head playing tricks on him. It must have been a dream. He begins to calm himself with a few deep breaths; in and out…in and out…slow and steady. A dream…it was just a dream.<p>

After a few moments of calming himself, Ezreal gazes downward to find he is actually sitting in a bed, not a forest floor, in clean nightclothes and under a somewhat thick blanket for the season. How this did not click earlier, he doesn't know. Ezreal noticed he wasn't in the woods, but…no matter. It doesn't matter anymore. He's safe. The explorer runs a hand through his damp hair, sighing in relief; it must have been a dream…a painful dream, but a dream nonetheless. His sides hurt with each breath, his rear end still hurts, badly, and his neck is sore, but those are probably just some weird cramps or something which started that nightmare in the first place.

And what a nightmare it was.

He shudders at the memory alone. How could he, Ezreal, Piltover's grand master explorer and map maker, end up having such a…_hideous_ nightmare about some _monster_ he has only met in League battles? Why _him_ of all champions the explorer has fought? And _why_ just _why_ in a dream like _that_? He could understand a dream in which he gets killed or maimed or something, but not _raped_. Unlike most guys his age who think of sex all the time, Ezreal tends to think of his next exploration or an artifact he wants to find or a place he wants to map…things like _that_ never usually even cross his mind. Why in the world would he suddenly have a twisted dream of _that_ nature? And in such a…vicious-

Ezreal shakes his head again; no more of that. He just needs to think. He needs to figure out where he is and how to get back home.

Cautiously, he slides to the side of the bed he has found himself in then sets his feet on the wooden floor below; a chill runs up his spine. Why is the floor so cold? Piltover's springs are normally freakishly hot, which should make the floor warm or something. Ezreal looks up from his feet and happens to notice a window on the wall…is that snow outside? It can't be, that's ridiculous…it doesn't snow in Piltover during spring, it just doesn't happen. Ever. The explorer shifts his weight forward in an attempt to stand, stumbling as he does so. Man he's disoriented. Ezreal is quite amazed he manages to keep on his feet and make his way over to the nearby window. He staggers again, leaning his full weight on the windowsill, then blinks in disbelief at the sight before him.

He certainly does _not_ expect to see moonlight shining brightly on snow, trees, and…well, snow. Ezreal is sure he is seeing things as he stares out at it…but apparently not. Why in the world is it snowing? It's the middle of spring…why is there snow? The explorer blinks again, shaking his head; he can see mountains in the distance…are those the Ironspike Mountains? He shakes his head yet again; this can't be true. Is he still dreaming? Those can't be…but…there are no other snowy mountains near Piltover…there _are_ no snowy mountains near Piltover. He swallows dryly, looking around outside the best he can from the window. There is a balcony right there he could use for further investigation, but he really would rather stay in the warm room.

Speaking of this room, it really is a very nice room. It has a large bed, some bookshelves, a lit fireplace, a bathroom, a dresser, a table near the bed, a closet door, and so on. This place appears to be a cabin…a very, very upper-class slash rich-person cabin. The floor is a nice, smooth wood and the walls are just as nice. Ezreal wouldn't mind exploring this place, because this is obviously the second floor of a large cabin thing…but he has a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He isn't sure why this is, but he does know his gut is rarely ever wrong and he should leave soon.

His gut is also telling him that he is very hungry while an organ south of there tells him he needs to hit the restroom. Seeing as he doesn't yet know where the kitchen is, plus there's a bathroom right nearby, Ezreal makes a quick stop there first…even if he is starving.

Now completely awake and not having to use the restroom, Ezreal takes it upon himself to figure out just what's going on and how to get back home. He isn't stumbling around or almost falling over as often anymore, so he _can_ look around now…he doesn't see why not. The explorer isn't sure how he got here, where he is (well, he knows he is somewhere near the Ironspike Mountains, but aside from that…), who owns this place, or anything else really. Also he's still hungry and wants to see if there's any spare food- no; he needs to leave. Ezreal isn't sure who brought him here, but he needs to get back home.

A sudden stabbing pain in his side, however, interrupts that thought. Okay, is there something seriously wrong with him? Ezreal grunts, wandering back into the bathroom to stand before the mirror. Hesitantly, he lifts the side of his nightshirt- one cannot describe how close he comes to screaming. He drops his shirt and scrambles back, "No, no, no…!"

The mirror doesn't lie, much as he would like it to. His sides are slashed pretty heavily, or were until it somehow healed to an extent (but still hurt like mad), as well as marked with dotted scars…scars in which claws punctured flesh but didn't tear. He tilts his head to further confirm his fears; clear as day there is a bite wound scarred over. Ezreal swallows dryly, looking around once more for any signs of Vladimir. Is this his home…? Why would he own a cabin so far from Noxus…? He might not know much of Vladimir, but he knows that creep is from Noxus. Great, another reason to hate them.

Movement downstairs startles the boy, causing him to jump slightly. Every instinct he has is saying that is Vladimir downstairs (really, who would do something as twisted as this?), and he should hide. Now. Why he is even _alive_ now and not eaten or cast into the woods or whatever it is vampires do after mating with someone, he doesn't know, but he needs to get back home…somehow.

Another loud creak reminds him he really needs to get out of plain sight.

Ezreal has no idea where he could possibly hide; he just got here, how is he supposed to- he blinks, this could work. He just throws open the nearby closet, rushes in, and shuts the door as quietly as possible. Naturally it's now pitch-black, but at least he's somewhat hidden. The boy feels around until he happens upon what feels to be blankets discarded into the closet for whatever reason. His luck might just be turning around after all. He quickly hides under these covers, backing into the corner in which they were tossed the best he can. Now the boy must wait.

Creaking…sniffing…a few grunts and growls…it's definitely Vladimir out there. From what the boy can remember at the moment, he doesn't know Vlad personally, though he has seen the creature in League battles many times. Vladimir is a powerful hemomancer slash vampire with an insatiable bloodlust, whom so seems to hate anyone and everyone he comes close to. This naturally begs the question of why Ezreal was being _molested_ by the beast last night instead of eaten alive as a midnight snack.

He snaps out of his thoughts for the moment; past is past, for now he has to survive. Ezreal breathes slowly, quietly, and only when he needs to. His breath shudders of course, but he hopes these blankets, and the crackling fire out there are stifling his scent and sounds. With any luck, Vladimir might head out thinking the boy escaped. Unlikely, but possible. It's his only hope right now…if the beast leaves, maybe he could escape. He has no idea where he would go, but anywhere is better than here. He just has to hope that _animal_ leaves him be.

This hope is thoroughly crushed when the closet door opens, footsteps entering then stopping what sounds to be midway between Ezreal and the door. It takes all of his strength not to whimper pitifully…which is pretty sad actually. He isn't one for cowering like…well, like a coward. He's a man of action and one who shows no fear, so hiding in a closet seems like a rather disgraceful act…but, if it saves his skin it's well worth the humiliation.

Sniffing…silence, likely listening…a few creaks…Vlad's tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth…? Ezreal squeaks as the blankets he hid under are ripped off in order to reveal the small boy underneath. Vladimir grins, but not his usual psychopathic grin…more of a warm and friendly smile type of grin, but with large fangs. He drops the covers next to him and walks closer to Ezreal, kneeling down in front of him…all the while Ezreal tries backing farther into the corner and fails miserably. He is already as far as he can go, so it is a pretty useless action.

Vladimir leans forward, his head right before Ezreal's, and 'hm's quietly as if considering something. He sniffs near the boy, "I just cleaned you and now you are all sweaty." He complains in a mocking tone, kissing the explorer's cheek. "Guess you will be needing another bath then, hm?" he licks his lips, no doubt enjoying the taste he gets off them. Ezreal stares back, still thoroughly in shock. He's still alive? Not drained or anything for trying to hide? Is this a game?

…Did he just say _another_ bath?

"Wh-wait what?" Ezreal yelps, shuffling backwards again even though he's already as far back as he can go. "What do you mean _another_ bath, I don't remember-!" he is quickly silenced by the creature's mouth over his own; its…well, his, tongue licking the roof of the boy's mouth. That feeling is odd...especially because the roof of his mouth appears to be somewhat ticklish. The sensation certainly sends a shiver down his spine.

With a smirk, Vladimir backs up and breaks their kiss before licking his lips again, "I took the liberty of bathing you while you were asleep." His eyes drift downward, his smirk widening, "I must say I did not quite expect…well, I did not quite expect a male." Ezreal gawks; he didn't expect a _what_? Is he really _that_ feminine-looking? "You look surprised."

Ezreal sputters a few times, struggling to find exactly what to say. What _can_ he say? He's been molested, basically _raped_, by this guy, and now he's told it's all because he was mistaken for a _woman_? "Wh- I- bu- _What_? Did you not hear my voice in battle? How could you not _smell_ the difference?" he snaps, his temper completely overriding his fear. "I may not be the most educated guy in Piltover, but I know for a fact women smell different from men…" he trails off, inaudibly muttering in a rather shameful tone, 'especially when they get aroused…'

Naturally Vladimir can hear that clear as day, "I only ever noticed after I had started…and after you became quite _excited_. I did think I was mistaken, however." He runs a finger under the boy's chin, grinning when Ezreal shudders under his touch. The way the boy's heart races when he touches his small human certainly stirs a little something in him, not that Ezreal needs to know that. "I did not bother checking your scent before choosing you as my mate, my dear. I have seen you fight, and I have seen you in and outside of battle. You seemed a competent female, so I chose you. Frankly, even now, I have no regrets over my decision." His finger is joined by the rest of his hand to cup the boy's chin, "You are simply adorable…"

Maybe Caitlyn was right when she said he should change his hairstyle before men start hitting on him…even if it was just a joke. Ezreal yanks his head out of the creature's hand, "Even if you thought I was a girl, why, just _why_ would you jump me like that? Why can't you just ask me on a date first or something?" his anger turns quickly to embarrassment, the full force of things beginning to sink in. His defensive stance melts; this creature and he…they…

A loving sigh, "Because, my distressed little mate, if I did not hurry up and claim you, some other creature would have." Vladimir shrugs, "Plus I sort of lost myself last night…spring has that sort of effect on me. Others have different times in which they feel most sexually active, open to mating, whatever you call it," Ezreal flinches, "and mine just happens to be spring." He pokes the boy's nose, "You, my dear, just happened to be the lucky one I set my sights on that night."

Ezreal shakes his head, "I wouldn't call that lucky. At all." He grimaces, but soon his grimace fades to a rather mortified expression, "Wait, if spring in general is when you…is that going to happen again?" Vladimir? Like that? Every night until spring is over? He seriously would contemplate ending his life before _that_ happens.

As expected, he grins and bypasses the question entirely, "You are very lucky, my dear little boy! Now that I have mated with someone, you to be precise," Ezreal all but sneers; that specification wasn't necessary, "my instinct now is to defend and care for that someone, which is of course you, and the resulting offspring." He pauses for a short while then continues, "Though the offspring thing won't happen, I assure you I am a _very_ good mate." he again looks the smaller male over. "I will defend you _any_ day and _every_ day, my dear. I assure you, no harm will befall you and you will be a very happy little human with me around. Though you might not think it possible for one of my kind, I love you dearly, my little mate." Vladimir purrs, scooting closer to wrap his arm around the boy and nuzzle him affectionately.

As before, Ezreal tries to squirm away but is held in place with ease; why does he even try to escape anymore? "I don't need to be defended, I've been on my own for years!" The boy retorts, trying to shove the creature's head away. "Now if you'll allow me to go home, you can find a mate who actually _cares_ to stick around and is _female_ and can help you with the offspring thing." He tries to stand up again, but is yet again held in place. What made him think that would work? Asking never works.

Vladimir places his free hand over his chest and gasps dramatically, "You wound me! Are you to say you do not want to stay with me after all we have been through?" his voice is laced thickly with sarcasm; his dramatic look turns back to his warm, caring smile soon after. What is with this guy? "No matter, you are staying either way. Like it or not, I claimed you and you are now mine to protect, mine to please, mine to care for, and mine to mate with again if I so wish." His tongue slides across the boy's cheek, clearly enjoying the flavor judging by his expression. "You are still sweaty, my dear…and since this is no bodily fluid of mine, I think it is safe to say I can bathe you properly this time."

"I am not staying here any-" Ezreal blinks, cutting himself off mid sentence, "Properly? You mean actually let me bathe myself this time?" he has a bad feeling about this. 'Properly' sounds like something horribly improper and abnormal. This is proved correct when the creature's tongue again starts sliding across his cheek, but this time with no clear signs of stopping. Strangely, the feel of his tongue this time is much lighter…almost loving rather than roughly tasting or excited whatever he was doing last night with it. Ezreal shakes his head (which annoys Vladimir somewhat) to rid himself of his over-thinking…thoughts, "No, no, cut it out! Stop!" again he attempts to struggle against the creature, though being stuck between the corner of the closet and Vlad certainly isn't helping. Why did he have to choose the corner?

With a playful snarl, Vladimir scoops the boy up and places him sideways on his own lap. This position might become troublesome eventually, but when and if it does he can simply pin the smaller male under himself again…it is not like Ezreal has his glove with him. He can't fight back effectively at all. The boy is completely at Vladimir's mercy, and the creature _loves_ it. One hand covers his victim's mouth while the other holds his side, keeping the boy close to his captor. "You fuss too much." He purrs, rubbing his head against Ezreal's, "Now stop struggling and let me clean you up."

The explorer continues in his resisting despite the creature's request…well, at least until Vladimir utters a threatening growl, baring his fangs at the boy. Ezreal freezes, shrinking back ever so slightly. He knows Vlad won't kill him, sure, but pain and or torture and or something that hurts isn't out of the equation…and being a hemomancer, torture is something he can easily do with little effort; being a Noxian, torture is as insignificant as shaking hands with someone. The creature nods in approval shortly before raising his right knee to prop up the boy so he can have a free arm; shortly after this he uses the hand over Ezreal's mouth to move the boy's head about as if looking him over again. Once he finishes with that, however, his free hand starts unbuttoning the boy's nightshirt, causing Ezreal to shift slightly out of reflex. It isn't much, so it doesn't seem to bother Vladimir, but it was enough to catch his attention for a short time. After that short time Vlad runs his fingers gently over the boy's chest and along his side, likely just to annoy him. Whatever the reason, Ezreal glares at him for it.

At this point, Ezreal isn't sure if this is turning into a repeat of the night before or what. The creature has quite a lustful look in his eyes, but he is thankfully making no move to mount his smaller victim. He does however lean forward, leveling his head with the boy's for a short time, "Now, sit still and be quiet and I should be done in a few minutes." Ezreal can't help but flinch slightly when the creature's tongue starts systematically sliding over his neck. The boy ends up shuddering quite often as a result; not out of fear, but just the feeling of it. It isn't exactly unpleasant in the feeling itself, he will admit, but the boy certainly isn't enjoying himself by any means.

Vladimir starts at the base of the boy's neck then starts working his way around and up. Once he is almost done with Ezreal's neck, which the explorer almost sighs in relief assuming after his neck and face he'll be free to go, he nudges the boy's chin a few times with his nose. The explorer blinks; is he supposed to lift his head? It seems to be the case when Vladimir pauses his work to glance at the boy, showing no emotion or explaining why he stopped. Ezreal attempts to lift his chin up, deciding to go along with this and get out of it sooner, and is surprised to see Vlad's hand isn't holding his head in place, just keeping him quiet. Though even that is deemed unnecessary it seems, as the creature releases his grip on the boy's mouth as he begins 'cleaning' the area under his mate's chin. Ezreal suppresses a sigh. The explorer hopes dearly this won't be a regular thing. True, he prefers this over being…_assaulted_, it's not exactly pleasant. In fact, he hates it and he just wishes he could leave…or at least eat something.

Ezreal is quick to note, however, that despite his anger, his face does heat up quite a bit as the creature tilts the boy's head down and starts 'cleaning' his face. It's no stretch to say this is certainly the most attention he has ever had, especially by one person, in one day. He isn't too fond of it…plus he's hungry and just wants to eat. Mostly Ezreal just wants to go back home and forget this whole thing ever happened. His eyes close both out of idle habit and due to the fact Vladimir's tongue is getting too close to his eyes, which seems to be good timing anyway. He really, really doesn't like this guy…

Once the creature finishes with his face, Ezreal feels his claws running gently through the boy's hair; is _Vladimir_, Noxus' famed hemomancer, brushing his hair after having _'bathed'_ him? This is ridiculous…and confusing. The explorer blinks, but remains silent for the time being; he can complain or ask things once he doesn't run the risk of getting snapped at (literally) or something. He does hold back another sigh, however. This is really humiliating…he's thankful no one back home is seeing this. Vladimir lifts him up a bit, but this goes mostly ignored by the boy. He just wants this done so he can go…

Though Ezreal was able to remain silent before, a sudden yelp escapes him and he does again attempt to jump back when he feels the creature's tongue on his side and chest. Okay, that's it. "What are you doing?" the boy snaps, again trying to back away as he holds his nightshirt together self-consciously. His face is again a nice bright red, no doubt. Vladimir just gives him an obvious 'what do you think I am doing' look and moves the boy's hands off his nightshirt. "Oh no, no; you are not _licking_ any more of my body, thank you very much!" Ezreal backs himself up the most he can, which isn't a lot, and sneers.

Vladimir simply sighs, "Why are young boys so fussy about bathing? Honestly, I would think a person such as yourself would be fine with being nice and clean." He shakes his head, taking both the boy's wrists in one of his hands and holding them in place. "If it makes you feel any better, you may do the same to me next." Ezreal just gawks back, blinking dumbly. Is he _serious_? Apparently so judging from his completely serious facial expression. Soon after he simply shrugs and goes back to sliding his slimy tongue over the boy's chest and stomach.

"No, just no." Ezreal scoffs, again trying to back away, "Get your tongue off of me you-!" Vladimir's free hand clamps almost painfully over his mouth, forcing his head back as well. With bared fangs the creature utters another low growl, glaring down at his smaller mate. Ezreal again attempts to shrink back, quieting down and ceasing his struggle. Vlad narrows his eyes then resumes his previous task in silence; he only needs to scare the boy, thankfully enough, in order to get the behavior he needs from his mate. The less he has to actually hurt the boy, the better.

Again he was forced to hold in a whimper just because of bared fangs and glaring red eyes. Ezreal inwardly huffs; this beast can keep him under control with just a glare, which both angers and scares him. He flinches slightly as Vladimir's tongue runs between his hip bones; okay, he's getting _way_ too far down. Ezreal is about to pipe up when the creature flips him over to lie on his belly while Vlad pulls the back of his nightshirt over his head. Oh how he wishes he had his glove, he so badly wants to zap this guy to death. Another shudder shakes him as the creature's slimy tongue runs right up his spine. Oh, and maybe scissors, too; cutting out Vladimir's tongue would be nice.

With another swift movement, the boy is flipped again to lie on his back, and just as swiftly the creature's hand is back on his mouth. Vladimir grins sickly, "Now, you probably won't like this part seeing as you were twitchy enough when I got to the waistline." A clawed finger hooks under the boy's lower clothing, tracing from hip bone to hip bone then tugging lightly at the side. Ezreal's eyes widen; he wouldn't. Vlad's grin says he would. Ezreal jerks away best he can, but is easily pulled back and held in place. Vladimir lowers his head to meet the explorer's once again, "You are not to fight me, pretty boy." His tone is dark, but his grin remains, "Submit now and make this easier for yourself." He purrs, resting his forehead on Ezreal's.

Trapped or not, Ezreal has _some_ pride left and won't just roll over (figuratively speaking of course; he's already stuck on his back) and let Vladimir have his way. The boy glares, quickly deciding to snap his head back and bite the hand previously holding his mouth. It seems Vlad's grip wasn't exactly at its tightest then…oh well, it works for him. Sort of. If Vladimir even feels that bite (which, surprisingly enough, does draw blood) he doesn't show it, he just smirks, "How cute." The creature yanks his hand back, possibly hurting Ezreal a bit but certainly not enough to do any real damage.

Ezreal sneers back at the vampire, his tone low, "I'm not _submitting_ to you. Find someone else who will."

"Very well," Vladimir shrugs casually, "I can work around your petty struggles. You forget I have quite the advantage over you, my dear." He hums for a moment, looping a free finger under the boy's waistband once again, "You were curious enough about vampires when I last saw you in battle…well, this is how grooming works." With one swift tug, Ezreal's lower clothing items are taken down to his knees.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Vladimir sighs, leaning against the wall as he idly examines his claws. This boy is so young…so…lacking in terms of control over his own body. He will certainly have to cut off blood flow to the boy's lower regions next time. He sighs; believe it or not certain bodily fluids do not taste good to him. At all. Sweat, blood, and even saliva taste fine, but ones involved in mating and the like…not so much. It is certainly a good thing he keeps toothpaste around this place.

The shower water shuts off and the curtains move to the side as a thoroughly embarrassed Ezreal steps out and snatches his new towel, which he uses to quickly dry himself before rushing to get his recently washed underwear and pants on. Of all things that could have happened, that certainly wasn't one he would have wished for. It will _hopefully_ prevent Vladimir from pulling that stunt again…unlikely, but he hopes it will. Either way, it's horribly awkward and certainly not something he wants happening again. Ezreal sighs as he finally slips his- well, now his- shirt on. This shirt is a few sizes too large seeing as it's one of Vladimir's, but it works…it's the only one he has now, it seems. His last shirt was shredded thanks to that beast's claws and of course he didn't pack extras for a walk in the woods. He sighs quietly, unable to even bring himself to look in Vlad's general direction as he leaves the bathroom, shoulders hunched and head lowered.

To Vladimir, normally these actions would be a sign of submission, respect to him in a sense…however, he knows this time it is something quite different. Honestly, he pities the boy. He pushes off the wall, walking silently behind his dear boy shortly before wrapping his arms loosely around Ezreal's neck. This does, as expected, stop the boy's movement. "Come now, my dear, how about some dinner, hm?" He mutters, turning the explorer around and bending down a bit to meet him at eye level. "You have not eaten in quite some time, you need some food in you, dear boy. It so happens I know just what to get in order to cheer you right up." Vladimir smiles warmly, kissing the boy on his cheek.


End file.
